Build talk:Team - Blood Spike
Uhhhh, doesn't the GvG version use the telespike? Misery Says Moo 20:48, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Yep, that's why augury of death is there. It is not a full tele build,though, not the one used by some of the higher ranked bspikes at least. Shaznat 21:01, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::The higher ranked guilds DO telespike. And MB ele spike outspikes this every.single.time. -- 21:24, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::I'm also fairly skeptical of the monk and /P bars. That monk doesn't look like it could solo defend very long. Misery Says Moo 21:27, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Doesn't solo defend. All the necros have 5 regen and steal life as well as healing while moving and half dmg from dark escape. Whether or not this build is perfect, this IS what is being used in the meta right now Shaznat 23:45, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::::The monk does, infact, have to solo defend in the base when you get split on, which you inevitably will, and you can't spend the whole game collapsing in champ farm. All the bspikes I've ran into recently still ran teleports, dark escape seems to be an HA only sort of thing. Reunion 23:51, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm guessing you obsed Virtual Lamerz, since they're HA shitters who run the b spike with no teles in gvg. It still works pretty well, dark escape can keep them alive long enough to make kills and they just run for the AoE spike, however healing seed is a fucking horrible skill, probably should change that for something. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 00:28, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, I put up the telespike build, seeing as it is more common.Shaznat 01:58, 25 May 2009 (UTC) updated pewpew FrostytheAdmin 15:52, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :So now we're back to where we started...I assume you took this from Virtual Lamerzzz, like I did to start? The more common GvG version is definitely tele as has been discussed. Maybe there should just be another page for the HA version, as this version doesn't really demonstrate the meta for GvG.Shaznat 19:27, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::you're wrong, ghettoverit. ··· Danny Does 19:31, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::My ~~ r300 ~~ bspike guild uses telespike but I suppose we're not top 200/300 yet but weveo nly been playing for like 5/6 days. Seems to work pretty well thoughExo Oo 20:55, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :play such lame , proud with r300 guild, it's funny. -- 09:28, 13 August 2009 (UTC) That para bar is bad. It dies rly rly fast. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 10:11, 10 June 2009 (UTC) tbh MH on necro #6 and take channeling on the prot. losing dark escape on one necro isn't going to make or break a match. ··· Danny Does 19:26, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Tbh I will stick with what the people run who win halls with bspike kthanks FrostytheAdmin 19:28, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::ups. gl when your blue bar is gone. ··· Danny Does 19:46, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::Monks in all other forms of the game don't use energy management secondaries, in HA it is just a bonus you can take (lolchanneling), a good prot can manage and conserve energy by not being bad. FrostytheAdmin 00:06, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Meh. You might have trouble in UW, but I guess you'd be fine most other maps. ··· Danny Does 16:40, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Monk has fine energies because 90% of pressure is covered by the life stealing.--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 19:35, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::c, but UW is cramped and most people like to stand in SH. other than that, though, you should be good. ··· Danny Does 19:39, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::If a cramped underworld match lasts long enough to need energy on the WoH, ur due'n it wrong--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 19:46, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::: If you face a team with half a competent fire ele and you are bloodspiking you are going daaaaahwn anyway. Brandnew 19:48, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::talkin' about the prot tbh. LC n sht, also. ··· Danny Does 19:48, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Brandnew, I'm not sure what you said made any sense at all. If you happen to have non-autistic players on your team, Fire damage is the least of your worries. ··· Danny Does 19:50, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh wait, this is not the telespike version D: !Brandnew 19:53, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::even if it was the telespike version, you dont spike while the fire ele can cast. dont be retarded 18:56, 17 June 2009 (UTC) everyone uses telespike, so no tele is bad! Meta If this is meta, shouldn't it have a 'great' rating?Wazzaa4u 19:22, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :no because any half competent team should be able to roll it. ···User_talk:Daññy 20:14, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::And obviously, all the good players left, GW is dead, so there are no semi-competent teams. The build rolls almost everyone :-/ Any build that practically hands you top 100 should be great. Teutonic 02:54, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::wat. bring a tease hero to gvg and you spec this build. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:23, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::::^Blamo--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 16:34, 17 July 2009 (UTC) tele um, i havent obsv this in gvg but in HA they teleport in and then spike off to being with then long range spike something. Surely this needs a tele to inscrease effectiveness of unholy feast cos running in there is lame.Howe304 19:40, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :it isn't lame, you ain't gna die Exo Oo 21:34, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::if you're actually needing to spike with this, you're losing anyway. ···User_talk:Daññy 22:05, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::Not really, Blood Spike is unprottable and hits in an AoE, making it quite effective in HA. Chocobuny 12:45, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::::It's unprottable? Signet of Agony triggers SB m8. Bloodspam, on the other hand, is unprottable. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:45, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::::A majority of it is inblockable, and you can't prot 2 people so if you get 2 people stuck in the AoE only 1 person can be portted. --Frosty Mc Admin 19:36, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::If you have two people getting caught in the agony spike, your team is pretty bad. That's like reasoning that having a team that likes to stand in SH makes it hard to prot. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:43, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, if any more than 1 guy (the one who gets snare + kd) gets caught in the aoe, your team is pretty bad as if you start running when they tele to the guy next to you, it doesnt hit you :P Reunion 15:48, 9 August 2009 (UTC) The paragon Specifically needs an equipment section as it is unclear exactly what he should be... uh... weilding? (GW-Kiron 05:39, 11 August 2009 (UTC)) :+5e Spear n shield, 40/40 domination, +e Staff, +30e wand set.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 13:10, 13 August 2009 (UTC) HA Drop one N/A for Me/P Echo-blackout. Pro-bspam gogogo--TahiriVeila 16:50, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Shit I remember seeing that bar but I can't remember it, I am about to go out so, well I will leave it with you D: --Frosty Mc Admin 17:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC)